There's Always Tomorrow
by MorWolfMor
Summary: Jim is bored and Sebastian comes over for the night.One thing leads to another... A shameless one-shot, with fluff, and slight lime. Mormor forever. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


_Sebby! ~JM_

_Yeah, Boss? - SM_

_I'm booored. What are you up to? ~JM_

_I'm on a job, sir. - SM_

_Oooh, can you take a picture this time? ~JM_

_I'll be sure to. - SM_

_Good. Can you hurry it up? When you're done, just come over. But don't track blood in this time, Sebby. It's soo hard to get out of the carpets. ~JM_

_I'll try my best. I'll be there in a few minutes. – SM_

_Good. I'll leave the door open for you ~JM_

Ten minutes later, Sebastian got out of his car and entered the flat. He put his rifle case down on a chair and slid his jacket off his shoulders. "I'm here, Boss," he called out, dropping his jacket on the chair as well.

Jim popped out from in the kitchen and tackle-hugged Sebastian. "Finally! Get the pictures?" He looked up hopefully at Sebastians face.

Sebastian snickered at Jim's excitement and handed him the phone. "I got one from every angle," he said with a smirk before gently poking Jim's nose.

Jim eagerly scrolled through the pictures, giggling at a particularly gruesome one. "Very well done, Sebby." He still hadn't let go of Sebastains waist.

Sebastian grinned and said, "Any time, kitten." He took the phone back and stuffed it in his pocket. "Are you still bored, or have you found something to entertain you?"

Jim grinned widely. "Oh, I think I've found something entertaining."

"It's me, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, looking unamused.

Jim nodded happily. "I like it when you're here."

Sebastian chuckled and made his way to the couch. "Well, I enjoy being here."

Jim followed Sebastian to the couch, stopping on the way to pop in a horror movie, before settling in next to his favorite assassin.

Hesitantly, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Jim. "This is one of my favorites, you know."

Jim nodded happily. "Mine too!" He leaned into Sebastians touch with a smile.

He looked over to Jim and accidentally stopped paying attention to the movie, instead watching his reactions.

Jims face scrunched up in irritation when the cops started chasing the killer, before smoothing out into a grin as the convict escaped. He had no idea Sebastian was watching him.

Sebastian knew that interrupting Jim while he watched the movie was a bad idea, but he did it anyway. "You should come with me at some point. You know, to one of the jobs you give me."

Jim looked up, for a brief moment irritated, before registering what Sebastian had said. "That would be fun Sebby!"

Sebastian grinned and turned his attention back to the movie. "No interfering, though."

Jim pouted. "But it'd be fuuuunn."

"It would also be distracting for me, and you would complain about the mess." Sebastian groaned.

Jim pouted some more, his lower lip poking out slightly.

"Stop that face," Sebastian grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Sebbyyyy." Jim whined softly.

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't, Jim. You can go and watch, but I can't let you do that."

Jim frowned, and looked away slightly. "But I wannaaa."

"Jim..." Sebastian pulled him closer with the arm that was around the consulting criminal.

Jim looked up at Sebastian, his eyes wide. "Pleeaaseee Sebbyy?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Jim, you might mess me up on the job."

Jim shook his head quickly. "I won't. I promise Sebby."

"Then just watch me," he mumbled.

Jim sighed, and snuggled into Sebastians side. "Fine..." He hated giving in, but he hated to see Sebastian upset even more so.

Sebastian grinned and ran a hand through Jim's hair. He sighed, "Wonderful."

Jim sighed at the touch and closed his eyes. "That feels lovely Sebby."

"Really?" he asked. Sebastian continued to stroke Jim's hair.

Jim grinned and scooted even closer to Sebastian. "Mhmmm." He purred.

Sebastian wasn't sure of how to respond other than to continue stroking Jim's hair. "Good," Sebastian whispered.

Jim opened his eyes and leaned up to softly kiss the underside of Sebastians jaw.

Sebastian froze at the contact and looked down at Jim. "You okay?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "Something wrong, Sebby?" Jim frowned worriedly.

He quickly shook his head and returned to stroking Jim's hair.

Jim frowned again, but soon relaxed under Sebastians touch, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Boss, you're acting oddly... soft," Sebastian said, pausing the movie.

Jims smile disappeared, and he sat up with a frown. "I just...I don't know."

"You always know, Jim." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Jim frowned again and mumbled. "I don't with you. You interest me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I interest you?"

Jim nodded slowly. "Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

Sebastian shrugged. "What do you mean when you say I interest you?"

Jims brow furrowed slightly in concentration. He absently twisted his hands together a few times. "You are different from most people. You never seem to get boring, no matter if we do the same things constantly. I feel...different...around you Sebastian."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. After a moment of thinking he asked, "What do you mean when you say you feel different?"

Jim closed his eyes. "I don't know Sebastian..I like it when you're with me."

"That's good," Sebastian said, grinning. He put his arm around Jim again and continued the movie.

Jim frowned, but shook it off and leaned closer to Sebastian. "Pet my head again, Sebby?" He looked up at Sebastian with his dark brown eyes and grinned widely. "Pleeaaseee."

Sebastian chuckled and stroked Jim's hair. "Why did you look sad a moment ago?"

Jims grin faltered, but he leaned into Sebastians touch. "Cause." He closed his eyes, as Sebastian continued to stroke his hair.

"'Cause' isn't a reason." Sebastian replied.

Jim opened one eye. "Is so Sebby."

Sebastian shook his head. "Tell me?"

Jim closed his eye again. "Maybe later Sebby."

"Why not now?" Sebastian asked, looking down at him.

Jim opened his eyes. "Sebbyyyy." He whined. "Later..I promise."

"Please. Tell me what's wrong. Why won't you tell me now?" Sebastian said.

Jim sighed and sat up. "I...don't know what to do...Do you like me like I do you? Do I annoy you, Sebby?" Jim closed his eyes tightly with a small frown.

Sebastian shook his head. "Of course you don't annoy me," he said softly. "How do you like me?"

Jim kept his eyes shut. "A lot."

"That doesn't answer my question. That's how much, but not how. Do you like me as a friend or...?"

"Lets go with or..." Jim smiled slightly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That can mean a lot of things, Jim."

"I know." Jim replied. "What do you see me as, Sebby?"

"I asked you first," he said, trying to avoid the question.

Jim shook his head with a smile. "Sebastian..." He warned. "It's my turn now."

"Answer the question" Jim said.

"I asked you first," Sebastian repeated.

Jim shook his head with a smile, before leaning towards Sebastian and softly kissing his jugular. "Does that answer your question Sebby?..." Jim grinned wickedly.

Sebastian grinned back and nodded. "Yeah, it does." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jim's. "Does that answer yours?"

Jim smiled and hummed into the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away after a moment and muttered, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for Sebby?" Jim pulled Sebastian closer to him by his collar. "I liked that." He purred softly. "There's nothing to be sorry for Sebby." He said.

Sebastian nodded and kissed Jim again, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

Jim smiled and pulled Sebastian closer to him, humming happily.

Sebastian grinned and wrapped his arms around Jim. "You're fantastic," Sebastian mumbled against Jim's lips.

Jim laughed into the kiss, and tightened his hold on Sebastian. "This certainly is, Sebby."

Sebastian smiled and attempted to deepen the kiss. He put one hand on the back of Jim's head and stroked his hair again.

Jim hummed happily and ran his tongue lightly across Sebastians lower lip, asking for entrance."

His lips parted, and Sebastian let Jims tongue explore his mouth.

Jim fought for dominance, loving every second of the kiss.

Sebastian fought for dominance as well and tightened his grip around Jim.

Jim growled lowly, and bit down a little on Sebastians lower lip, before slightly tugging on his hair.

He groaned when Jim bit his lip. Sebastian pulled Jim as close as he could.

Jim grinned wickedly, before pulling slightly away, to trace Sebastians face softly with his fingertips.

Out of breath, Sebastian muttered, "Wow, Jim." He pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to let go of him.

Jim continued to lightly trail his fingers across Sebastians face, before nuzzling his face into Sebastians neck and planting kisses all down the exposed skin.

Sebastian let out a soft whimper at the kisses, but quickly bit his bottom lip. His neck was one of his biggest weaknesses.

Jim smiled wickedly. "Soft spot, hmm Sebby?"

He shot a glare at Jim. "Oh, shut up," Sebastian said, grinning.

Jim moved even closer to whisper in his ear. "But you don't want me to stop, now, do you Sebby" He chuckled deeply, and began to plant agonizingly slow kisses down Sebastians neck

Sebastian let a groan escape his lips and tilted his head to the side so Jim could get better access. "God, Jim," he muttered

Jim laughed lightly and pulled away. "Like that Sebby?" He grinned mischievously.

Sebastian nodded slightly. "Don't stop," he commanded, pushing Jim's head back to his neck.

Jim laughed again a bit down a little, before continuing to kiss Sebastians neck teasingly.

He whimpered again when Jim bit his neck. "Mm, Do that again."

Jim laughed. "Oh what, this?" He bit down again, this time a bit harder, leaving his mark on the assassin, claiming him as his own.

Sebastian gasped before letting out a moan. He turned his head to face Jim and kissed him again.

Jim hummed into the kiss, loving the reaction he was able to pull out of the normally stoic man.

Sebastian pulled away. "Would you like to move to your bedroom? It's much more comfortable there."

Jim laughed. "You read my mind, Sebby dear." He got up from the couch and danced away from Sebastian. "Have to catch me first." He said with a wink.

He jumped from the couch and followed after him. "I will," Sebastian said, quickly snapping his arms around Jim.

Jim squirmed away, and danced around the apartment, laughing all the while.

Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at Jim. "Really? You're doing this now?"

Jim laughed and crooked a finger at Sebastian. "You want me Sebby? Come and get me."

Sebastian leaped after Jim and pinned him against the wall. "Shut up and go to the bedroom."

Jims eyes flashed as he smirked. "Make me." He bit Sebastians neck gently, his teeth just grazing the skin.

Sebastian groaned again and grabbed Jim by his shirt collar. "You're not winning this game, Jim."

"Oh really, Jim laughed, rubbing his tongue across the marked skin. "Because I think that I am."

Sebastian glared at Jim and pressed their foreheads together. "Want it here in the hallway, then?"

Jim smirked at the glare and flipped Sebastian so he was pressed against the wall. "I'm still winning." He purred. "The bedroom would be ever so much comfier though." He pushed Sebastian tightly against the wall and began kissing a trail down the assassins neck.

Sebastian let out a huff when he was pushed against the wall. At the kisses he whimpered, "Mm, Please, Jim." He tangled a hand in Jim's hair.

Jim grinned maniacally. "Winning, Sebby dear." He tugged at Sebastians shirt, and began kissing down his neck and to his chest, trailing his fingers along Sebastians sides.

"Okay, fine, you win... Please," he whimpered, kissing the top of Jim's head.

Jim grinned wickedly and ground his hips against Sebastians. Teasing was his best game yet.

Sebastian groaned and grabbed at Jims shirt, pulling him in closer, scrabbling to take off the consulting criminals clothes.

Jim pushed back on Sebastian. "Ah ah ahhh. Not yet Sebby." He smirked and moved away down the hall, towards the bedroom.

Sebastian followed quickly, grabbing Jim from behind and pulling him close, his breath coming in gasps in the others ear. "Now, kitten."

Jim shuddered at the nickname, whirling around and roughly capturing Sebastians lips.

Jim backs up until the back of his legs hit the bed, and the two tumble onto the covers, still locked in the kiss.

Sebastian breaks away for air, and Jim attacks his neck, hungrily marking the assassins neck with love bites.

"Jim..oh god Jim…" Sebastian whimpers.

Jim pulls away, breathless. "I think," He pants, "That's enough for tonight."

Sebastian groaned and flipped onto his back. "You're killing me Jim…"

Jim smiled wickedly and placed a light kiss on his jugular. "We always have tomorrow night Sebby dear."

Sebastian groaned and waited for his racing heart to slow. Jim had the most unusual effect on him. He truly had fallen for the worlds one and only consulting criminal.

Jim chuckled and sidled closer to Sebastian in the bed. "Don't worry Sebby. We will always have another tomorrow."

The assassin smiled, and softly kissed Jim, before pulling him into his arms for the night. "Goodnight Jim."

"Night Sebby." Jim smiled into the darkness. Sebastian would always be his.


End file.
